Presently, more people, besides children and including teenagers and young and even old adults are undergoing orthodontia even for relatively minor misalignments and malocclusions because the appearance of the teeth is becoming more and more important to the average person. Modern braces are often more apparent, and unsightly food particles are more apparent when stuck between teeth or on the braces and in dentures. It becomes more important to be able to clean out such particles for cosmetic reasons especially in public places where paste or powder and water and brushes are not available. Children are also capable of using this invention, and in fact often find its use in the nature of a game. At the same time, dental hygiene is promoted.